


К черту легенды

by mairerat



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: JohnnyVcentric, Kerry sex is the best sex, M/M, Swearing, exploring NC, it’s not about KerryV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairerat/pseuds/mairerat
Summary: Два сознания в одной голове - это на одно больше, чем допустимо. Ни один из них этого не выбирал, но ближайшие недели они будут вместе 24/7.И как-то уживаться друг с другом.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. .: 0 :.

Ви не любил людей. Человеческие отношения – в жопу это счастье. Втянуть его в такое дерьмо можно только насильно. Мало у кого выходило. Джеки просто взял его измором лет 10 назад. Измором, харизмой и тупыми шутками. И верой в лучшее для обоих будущее. Такой непоколебимой и манящей.

Ви не любил людей. Люди часто отвечали ему взаимностью. Он ненавидел Дженкинса, а тот тащился от власти над ним. И другими такими же идиотами. Контрразведка Арасаки и Ви отлично подошли друг другу. Корпы напихали в него родных имплантов. Ви заменил парочку. Поставил защищённые порты. Изолированные проводники. Глаза на затылке стоили ему целого состояния. А сканеры у Кироши и Арасаки всё равно одинаковые.

Ви не любил людей. Другое дело сеть. Роботы. Демоны. Импланты. Ебался с кодами он чаще, чем с шлюхами. Джеки над ним ржал. Но умения уважал. До Арасаки Ви мог сутками шариться по сети. Молодой и наивный. Совался, куда нельзя. И был пойман за яйца. И вот, ави чёрный, и в нём мудак, имя которому Артур Дженкинс. И ад следовал за ним. Выбирая между смертью физической и моральной, Ви поставил на кон вторую.

Ви любил ИИ. Писал простеньких, закидывал на щепки. «Терял» в городе. А потом ловил отголоски в сети. Были у него работы и посложнее. Самообучающиеся ИИ. Демоны разного пошиба. ИИ, усиливающие когнитивные способности носителя. Социальные ИИ. Эта любовь не могла закончиться хорошо. Не с ним. Не в этом городе. Какой-то божок смотрел и узрел, и просящий получил, ищущий обрёл.

Любишь играться с ИИ, возлюби и конструкта в голове своей.

* * *

Ви не любил людей, но неплохо в них разбирался. Знал им цену. Понимал их мотивы. Секс, деньги и слава – отличные столпы для процветающего Найт-сити. Хочешь стать легендой – двигайся вперёд, прыгай выше головы и молись, что приземлишься на ноги. Глаза, жадно смотрящие вверх, не заметят грязи под ногами.

Арасака забрала всё, что смогла. Зато кроме Джеки и мамы Уэллс у него в жизни появилась Мисти. Вечно в поиске, в своём мирке. Заботливая. Странная. С мрачным ироничным юмором. Появился Виктор. Игрок, ворчун и долгожитель. Редкость для Найт-сити. Особенно нижней его части. И грёбаный Декстер Дешон.

Лет в одиннадцать Ви осознал разницу между принципами и законами. Принципы – твои, а законы – чужие. Играя по чужим правилам, всегда в итоге проигрываешь. Но одно дело, когда мелким опиздюлился, попытавшись сойти за борзого. Другое дело, когда получаешь пулю в голову. А потом бьёшься лбом в стекло до крови. Такая игра его не устраивала. Даже обколотого обезболами под завязку.

В его голове поселился Джонни мать его Сильверхенд, и всё отошло на второй план. Лёжа на полу с омега-блокаторами и раскинув руки, Ви внутренне охеревал от разверзшегося перед ним пиздеца.

Рокер, полный ненависти к миру и задыхавшийся от неё на сцене. Пробившийся в корпорацию с ядерным зарядом. Способный заводить толпу и поднимать её на восстание. Ставший основателем целого движения. Любитель писать манифесты, похожие на бред сумасшедшего. Рокер, который дал прикурить Арасаке.

Ви понимал людей, но понять **этого** пока был не в состоянии. Может, они сработаются. Когда у Ви перестанет трещать голова и искрить перед глазами.

* * *

Их первый разговор прошёл ожидаемо. Немного нервно. Ви всё ещё на взводе. Его терпение на нуле. Его проблема требует немедленного решения, а не закинутых за голову рук, а на стол – ног.

Сильверхенд появился как профессиональный игрок в покер. Те же трюки: обманчиво лёгкий тон, тёмные очки, расслабленная поза. Попытка занять психологическую высоту, чтобы в отношениях быть сверху. Потому Ви и не участвует в такой херне.

Их ситуация прозрачна как глаза куклы из гламурной шлюшарни. Первое – умрёт Ви, умрёт и конструкт. Второе – от сожительства им так просто не избавиться. Третье – у обоих проблемы размером с Техас. Вот только рокер успел придумать план. Ви посылает его с этим планом к чёрту. Для проформы. И чтобы донести мысль.

Потому что Бестия – королева Посмертия. Её услуги стоят немало. Столько у наёмника нет. Для сдохшего полвека назад дружка она бесплатно работать не будет. Что бы тот о себе не думал. Какой бы легендой себя не считал. Ви с Джеки вложили сбережения в последний заказ, так что теперь он на мели. Ещё и Виктору торчал двадцатку. Да и вопрос с Дексом оставался открытым. Его смерть – закономерность, рыдать по ублюдку не будут, но наказать могли. Для проформы. Чтобы донести мысль.

Так что Ви выдохнул и начал с Лиззис. И поднял старые контакты. Он вновь на рынке.

* * *

Для исполнения задуманного нужны деньги. И Найт-сити готов их отдать тому, кто готов их взять. Ви брался за любую работу. Ему плевать, каков заказ, лишь бы заплатили. Убить, запугать, ограбить, угнать, выследить, перевезти, взломать – он мастер на все руки.

Когда-то Джонни был человеком, а стал для всех вещью. Он галлюцинация, голограмма, энграмма, чип. И вместе с ним в глазах города стал вещью и сам Ви. Он больше не личность, но носитель, оружие, свидетель, исполнитель. Пара ног, которые двигались, и рук, которые делали. Он – набор навыков, информаций, имплантов, функций и задач.

Он и сам почти бы в это поверил, но грёбаное упрямство и руины никому нахер не сдавшихся принципов давали по яйцам за каждый промах. Или это Сильверхенд так развлекался, кто его разберёт. Мир Ви скатился в такой абсурд, что Камю и не снился.

Их первой общей эмоцией было отчаянье. Первой, прочувствованной на двоих. Одновременно. В одной голове. И случилось это у лифта в Н8. И – о чудо! Когтей рядом не наблюдалось.

В принципе, мерк начал к рокеру привыкать. Тот был харизматичным засранцем. Оказался местами полезен и где-то даже забавен. Подмечал детали. Быстро адаптировался. Отличался сообразительностью. Его IQ явно пробивал небеса. Ви понимал, что Сильверхенд живёт у него в голове. Помнил наглядную демонстрацию. Однако не ощущал того частью себя.

Теперь ощутил.

Система выдала предупреждение о сбое чипа. Будто по голове прилетело битой. Оптика сходила с ума. В ушах стоял адский писк. Тело стало колотить как в припадке. На силе воли Ви сделал семь шагов и осел на ящики.

И эти семь шагов они с Джонни испытывали чёрное, бездонное отчаянье. Двойное на общие нейроны. Потому что умрёт Ви, умрёт и конструкт. И времени в обрез. И двигались они чересчур медленно. Но их реакции различались кардинально. Рокер бесился – у него счёты с Арасакой. Он курил и излагал план. Говорил, куда надо прийти. Не говорил как.

Ви же охеревал от боли. Будто через мясорубку пропустили. Но слушал. И понимал, что теперь у них – статус-кво. Топор войны присыпан песком и сигаретным пеплом. Всё просто – им надо в Микоши. Цифровую крепость Арасаки. Жуткий кошмар любого раннера.

Зачем туда Сильверхенду? Чтобы разнести сервера по микронам. Как это решит проблему Ви? Есть призрачная надежда, что – как-то. С точки зрения Ви, план как был дерьмовым, так и оставался. Другого же пока не появилось.


	2. .: 1 :.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Надо пережить Джеки и двинуться дальше.  
> \---  
> じゃね [дзя нэ] – «Увидимся» с японского

Ви дал Сильверхенду второй шанс. Будто у него был выбор. Они начали сначала. Слушали друг друга. Обсуждали работу. Ненавидели корпов. Шли к цели. Вместе, но каждый – к своей. И как бы ни хотел мерк обратного, он начал испытывать к Джонни тихое уважение. Сказка, блядь. Только этого ему не хватало – завести кого-то типа воображаемого друга на терминальной стадии болезни.

Просто мама Уэллс решила устроить Джеки ofrenda. Попросила Ви помочь. Прийти. Ви не отказался, но вечером напился до беспамятства. Он мрачно вливал в себя виски из горла. Потом вырубился на диване. Всё также сидя.

Мерку это было несвойственно. Он предпочитал ясность ума. Хоть какую-то. Но в гараже стоял ARCH Nazare, на столе поблёскивали золотыми стволами La Chingona Dorada, и жизнь была нихера не сахар в этот день. Потому что когда-то у Ви был Джеки с его шуточками и испанскими словечками. Яркой улыбкой. Хриплым смехом. Дурацкими танцами. Сломанным дважды носом. Крупными ладонями. Походкой вразвалочку. Привычкой обниматься.

Солдаты Арасаки выдрали это всё из жизни Ви без анестезии. С мясом. По живому. Оставив воспоминания, пустоту и бессильную ярость там, где до того был родной человек.

Ви пил, и читал старые записи в журнале. За них двоих его вёл Джеки. Считал, что так проще. Порядок в делах – залог успеха. Ви не спорил. Послушно дал доступ. И сейчас эти слова – единственный способ поговорить. Тупой, нелогичный, болезненный. Наёмник начал с первых записей, оставляя к ним комментарии вслух. S2T переводил и заполнял. Джонни не появлялся.

« _Иногда мне интересно, каково работать на Арасаку, знаешь?_ » Это ещё хуже, чем работать против них, hermano.

« _Пора нанести визит мусорщикам. Что скажешь, ese?_ » Что мы здорово их раскатали, Джеки. Отлично справились.

« _Если нужен хром, то лучшего риппера, чем Виктор, ты не найдёшь. Ну ладно, может, и найдёшь, но позволить себе его не сможешь_ ». А я вернул ему долг. Это было непросто, пришлось повозиться. Но ведь легенды Найт-сити не торчат денег рипперам, правда?

_«Вот оно, Ви. Наше время пришло, пора хватать быка за рога и сделать себе имя_ ». Блядь, Джеки… Декс – слабовольный мудак и позёр в дорогом лимузине, который готовился обнулить нас при малейшем шухере. Отныне его вонючий жирный труп кормит мух на свалке. Жаль, что ты этого не видишь.

« _У этой Эвелин Паркер или большие связи в городе, или куча денег, или ярчайшая счастливая звезда светит ей ночами_ ». Нет, Джеки, просто Эвелин тоже хотела попасть в высшую лигу, но сильно просчиталась и утянула за собой нас всех.

« _Давай заберём этого болта, ага? Пускай Декс нами гордится_ ». Заберём, чумба. Взломаем чип и положим милитеховских крыс, как самые крутые соло в городе.

Последнюю запись Ви давно зачитал до дыр. Знал её наизусть. Не делал в ней пометок. Ему нечего сказать. Нечего добавить. Он просто выполнит последнюю просьбу друга: не опускать руки. С исполнением его желания, ставшего одним на двоих – с этим могли возникнуть проблемы. Мерк мог обнулиться прежде, чем возвыситься до легенды – один за двоих – но готов был идти до конца.

Ви потянулся за бутылкой и увидел последнее обновление журнала. Сильверхенд перенял эстафету Джеки. Может, живописал своё второе пришествие. Может, развеивал скуку. Может, в нём всегда был скрыт талант писателя. Они не обсуждали это. Наёмник не читал его заметки. Был к этому не готов. Но в нынешнем состоянии – почему нет?

« _Обычно я не даю советов, но… блядь, короче. Не совершай моей ошибки – прощайся с теми, кого любишь. Понимаешь, о чём я, да? Джеки Уэллс был твоим лучшим чумбой, а таких людей в НС непросто найти. Лучшее, что ты можешь – помнить их. А, и ещё кое-что. Если кто спросит, я тебе этого не говорил. Уяснил?_ »

Ви откинул голову на спинку дивана. Лет десять назад Джеки взял Ви измором. Пришёл в его жизнь и отказался уходить. Каждый день был рядом. Втягивал его в неприятности. Затащил в свой мир. Они спорили и дрались, напивались и обнимались, кутили, крали и ржали. Жили так, как могли. Теперь же на его месте – рокер-засранец с самомнением до пентхаусов Н10 и нарциссическими замашками. Говёный размен. Если бы спросили Ви. Но никто, почему-то, не спросил.

Наёмник сделал два больших глотка. На треть полная бутылка выскользнула из пальцев. Глухо приземлилась на диван. Глаза уже не открывались. И последнее, что подумал Ви – похоже, история жаждала повториться.

* * *

Теперь Ви снились кошмары. Свои и чужие. Кровавые и яростные. Он орал по ночам. И боялся не проснуться на утро.

Ви снилась Арасака. Всё шло не так. В его снах Джеки умирал сотней разных способов. Его расстреливали. Его шинковали катаной. Ему выпускали внутренности мачете. Его нанизывали на клинки богомола. Поджаривали ему мозги. Запихивали живого в Душегуб и выжигали сознание. Он срывался с крыши и разбивался насмерть. Разряд в 400 вольт превращал его сердце в кисель. Адам Смешер наступал на его голову ногой и с хрустом ломал череп, размазывая содержимое по плитке Конпеки плаза.

А Ви смотрел и ничего не мог поделать.

Ви снились душные внутренности гигантских военных машин. Он корчился на полу от передоза стимуляторами. Задыхался от вони разорванных тел. Блевал от безвкусных пайков. Скулил от усталости. Шалел от рокота выстрелов. Глох от взрывов СВУ под ногами в четырёх метрах. Его заливало чужой кровью, придавливало трупами. Его избивали, ломали. Его пожирали животный страх и ненависть. Ему отрывало левую руку. Расплющивало кости. Сжигало плоть.

И он подрывался на кровати с сорванным голосом и звоном в ушах. Смотрел в потолок и чувствовал, как рядом у стены курил Джонни. Ви молча шёл в ванную, умывался ледяной водой. Иногда возвращался досыпать. Иногда перебирал коды. Реже – чистил оружие.

Об этом они тоже не говорили. Что тут скажешь? У обоих – ПТСР и нет времени на мозгоправа. Третий в их голове точно лишний.

* * *

Мать Джеки как-то сказала: «Дьявол в деталях, мой мальчик». И была права. Она часто права. И речь не о том, что запах, вкус, эффект от курения до сих пор вызывали желание физически вывернуться наизнанку, но пошлый портсигар с кроликом неумолимо пустел против его воли. Не о том, что он стал предпочитать виски и текилу, выпивая стакан залпом так, будто тот – последний во всём Найт-сити. Не о кожаной рокерской куртке, которая сидела как родная, хотя сам Ви всегда предпочитал другой фасон.

Нет, дело в совсем неуловимых вещах, и они пугали Ви до усрачки.

Например, он всегда был неплохим стрелком, но в сравнении с его нынешним уровнем – небо и земля. Особенно это касалось пистолетов. Он с пятидесяти метров мог снести голову драпающему по грязному переулку мерку. Убить рикошетом невидимого за ящиками мусорщика. Ви сомневался, что это только его заслуга.

Он всегда в курсе, где укрытия, пути отхода и сколько возможных противников вокруг. Хоть на улице, хоть в помещении. Автоматически подмечал камеры наблюдения, гнёзда для ботов, места для датчиков сканирования, самые густые тени. Точно знал, сколько патронов оставалось в магазине, сколько ингаляторов в кармане, сколько скриптов для взлома. Ви не верил, что дело только в опыте.

Иногда он прокручивал бокал вокруг оси перед тем, как выпить. Иногда отчётливо слышал металлический стук стальных пальцев о пижонский ремень Джонни, когда тот задевал гильзы, доставая зажигалку. Иногда точно определял ошибки в игре уличных музыкантов – не тот тон, не тот бой, расстроена вторая струна.

Он теперь владел левой рукой не хуже, чем правой. И не хотел засыпать, не зная, кем мог проснуться.

Ви поступил как настоящий раннер: придумал сценарий. Волшебное заклинание, как учил отец. Какая-то мнемоническая хрень, которая работала.

\- Джонни-Джонни. Джо-онни-и. じゃね, – тянул Ви перед сном и закрывал глаза.


	3. .: 10 :.

Удивительно, но Бестия не послала их к чёрту. Почти. Она послала их к кочевникам. Джонни считал, что это одно и то же. Ви считал, что рокер пиздит. Как минимум потому, что тому нравилась Панам. Он ощущал чувства конструкта. Как забыть – и вспомнить, увидев.

Панам вся – яркая, живая, страстная. Кочевники – сонные, тихие, вязкие. Сол же – осторожный, уставший, надёжный. Ви не удивлён, что фигура неустойчива. Как любая ячейка общества. Пускай и сцепленная общими идеалами.

Они вдвоём устроили засаду и раскатали стилетов как детей. Мерк не лез на рожон. Сидел на крыше. По одному снимал крыс в темноте. Всё кончилось минут за шесть. Панам победно ржала в ушах, вышла из-за укрытия. Лёгкая походка. Грациозные движения. Похожа на кошку. Диковатую, драную, но свободную.

Джонни появился справа, флегматично выдал:

– Одного упустил – он под тачкой. Только смотри машину не повреди.

Ви успел вовремя – мужик умом не блистал. Лежал у колёс. За что получил пулю в голову. Умом не блистала и Панам, вздумавшая провести Бестию. У мерка руки чесались прописать ей подзатыльник. Но он только тихо хмыкнул. Вместе с Сильверхендом.

Тот вообще странно полезен. Быстро реагировал. Подсказывал пароли и решения. За милю чуял алмаз, в какой бы груде мусора тот не прятался. Разбирался во всём понемногу, но достаточно. Отличный партнёр. Идеальный выживальщик. Одна проблема – спасать умел только себя.

Они влезли в логово стилетов. Ви взламывал камеры. Коротил импланты. Перенастраивал ботов. Лёд у ребят – дрянь. Защита – сплошная дыра. Но числом могли бы взять. Если бы наёмник позволил. Не учёл он только одного – человеческого фактора. Панам хотела огня. Она пришла за локальной войной. Потому быстро словила пулю. В левый бок.

План улетел в тартарары. Кочевница успела отползти, но продержалась бы недолго. Ви перешёл к запасному сценарию – гранатам. Они редко подводили. Панам светили больная голова и временная потеря слуха. Неплохая альтернатива смерти. Мерк справился быстро и оглушительно. Подбежал к Панам. Та зажимала бок. Смотрела яростно и с вызовом. Джонни присвистнул.

– А девочка-то с характером. Тащи её к рипперу, пока она не преставилась.

– Я в курсе.

Ви набрал фиксера седьмого района. Потому что та – Альдекальдо. И ей не нужно объяснять. Она знала Панам. Знала Сола. И знала подходящего риппердока. Так что наёмник вкатил кочевнице дозу отскока. Отнёс в машину. Закинул на заднее сиденье. Быстро доставил по нужному адресу.

И свалил в город. Ближайшие пару дней Панам ему не поможет. Тем более с военным ави. Но Ви и к Мисти ходить не надо – они достанут Хелльмана. Кочевница явно идёт до конца.

* * *

Мерк чуть не обнулился сам.

Ви не был уверен, что он сделал бы с вудуистами. Вудуистами-мудаистами. Он не испытывал тёплых чувств к Эвелин. Джуди же – совсем другая история. Нет, не его типаж. Слишком хрупкая. Чересчур нежная. Излишне ранимая. Её хотелось оберегать. Сделать что-то, чтобы она улыбнулась. Просто она не часть Найт-сити, и Ви не готов сдать неоновому монстру её душу. Он делал всё, чтобы его мнение в данном вопросе учитывалось. Сейчас же вопрос о его жизни. И между собственной шкурой и местью за куклу из Облаков выбор очевиден. Биз есть биз.

Общие интересы мерка и пиздуистов не сблизили. Как любой раннер, он всегда был рад подпалить хвост Дозору. Только уговора о том, что в процессе он должен кончиться сам, не было. Они посчитали его расходным материалом. Решили, что так проще. И ошиблись. А в Найт-сити ошибок не прощали.

Мудаистам не жить. Решение принято на краю ванны со льдом. Выкристаллизовалось в намерение. Сформировалось в план. Выродки и не подозревали. Их ждала бойня. Ви пообещал устроить в этом подземелье филиал преисподней.

Потому что: « _Тебе же снятся кошмары, да, Ви?_ »

Потому что: « _Такие, которые упрямо возвращаются ночь за ночью, будто хотят убедиться, что ты не забудешь ни единой детали, сцены, касания?_ »

Потому что: « _Такие, что ты еле дышишь, зная наперёд, что произойдёт?_ »

Потому что: « _Я знаю, что снятся. Так вот – добро пожаловать в мой_ ».

Наёмник внутри рокера жил его чувствами. И подобных не знал. Он неплохо понимал людей. Но **это** ему недоступно. Джонни способен на безграничную ненависть, и способен на всепоглощающую любовь. Которая далеко за границами тела. Секс с Альт – божественное откровение. Они трахались, будто хотели оставаться друг в друге вечно. Стать чем-то большим. Ссоры с Альт – ёбаный апокалипсис. Они спорили, словно мир вокруг рушился. Стирался в пыль.

Сильверхенд и Бестия прорубались через армию Арасаки. Наблюдающий мерк метался в бешенстве. Вудуисты сунули лапы туда, где никому не место. Даже ему самому. Не зря он впервые видел этот кошмар. Но чуял, что ждёт в конце. И как Джонни способен на безграничную ненависть и всепоглощающую любовь, он способен и на необъятную боль. Бесконечную ярость. Они сделали его умнее. Злее. Расчётливее. Привели его в двадцать третий.

– Альт, насколько тебе нужны вудуисты? – спокойно спросил мерк.

– Ви, да ты полуживой отсюда выберешься, – устало сказал рокер.

– Джонни, заткнись. Альт, они нужны тебе живыми?

– Нет, – ровно ответил искин.

– Вот и прекрасно, блядь.

Если бы Ви верил в богов, то следующие тридцать минут он назвал бы настоящим божественным проведением. А себя – карающей дланью господней. Но он не верил в эту херню. В Найт-сити боги не захаживали.

Вудуистская сука не успела даже открыть рта, как Ви катаной снёс ей голову. Нырнул за ванну. Закинулся стимуляторами. И устроил ублюдкам ад под землёй. Без угрызений совести. Без лишних мыслей. Без изящных взломов. Без слов. И почти разрубив пополам Пласида ударом сверху, почувствовал мрачное удовольствие.

Пришлось нелегко. Он еле стоял на ногах. Зато враги – все лежали. Единственное, что имело значение.

* * *

Ви нравился Горо. Джонни это раздражало. Забавно. «Самураи» по сути были ронинами. Джонни же называл ронином Такемуру, у которого хозяин имелся и который до сих пор хранил ему верность. Как самурай. Упорно шёл цели. В незнакомом городе. В чуждой культуре. Корпокрыса или нет, но Горо вызывал уважение.

Они навестили Вакако. Они ели такояки. Встретились с Одой. Беседовали о жизни. Забрались в корпоративный гараж Арасаки. План Такемуры ладен и строен. Всё шло гладко. Каждый шаг подготовки – как по маслу. Ви без проблем обнаружил снайперов. Тихо снимал дронов. Почти не справился с Одой. Смотря на его труп, думал, как бы выглядел Горо в таком доспехе.

И конечно всё покатилось к чертям, когда грёбаный японец вырубил Ханако и похитил её, потому что почему бы и нет, блядь. Задорно паниковал Джонни. В ужасе паниковал Ви. Мерк знал, что такое армия Арасаки. Сам пару раз участвовал. Над его головой только что появилась мишень, видная из всех уголков Найт-сити.

Связи с Такемурой нет. Удивительно. Ви сбросил арасачий хвост и решил залечь на дно. Но не удалось. Потому что когда надо чёртовому самураю, связь с ним есть.

– Вот мудила, – резюмировал рокер. Мерк согласился. – Знаешь, в чём моя проблема? Как бы я не старался, я, блядь, никогда не ошибаюсь. Как приедешь, не забудь постучать четыре раза. Желательно, его тупой башкой – об стол.

Ви бы так и сделал. Он всё ещё на взводе. Но ему нужна холодная голова. Ханако – их пропуск в Микоши. Самый верный источник. Если они смогли бы договориться. У Горо свои цели, у наёмника – свои. Его записали в сопутствующие потери. Что ж. По таким правилам он умел играть.

Сейчас Ханако осталась одна. Ей неуютно. Она парила высоко – и больно приземлилась. Как любой корпорат, вылетающий в реальность. Вместе с Такемурой они заставили её сомневаться. Нет, не в том, что Сабуро умер от несчастного случая. А в том, стоит ли сохранение лица грядущих перемен.

Особенно после того, как армия Арасаки скорее пыталась её убить, а не спасти.

Вот пускай подумает в своём хрустальном дворце.

Ви наскоро избавился солдат на первом этаже. У самого выхода обернулся на лестницу. Джонни настаивал, что им надо идти. Мерк вздохнул и возразил, что японец всё ещё был жив. Он слышал выстрелы. Не Ханако же отстреливалась наверху.

Такемура спас ему жизнь. Ви оказал тому ответную услугу. Вернул должок и убрался за город. Дальше – каждый сам за себя. Теперь точно пора исчезнуть с радаров на день-два.


	4. .: 11 :.

На самом деле им вдвоём неплохо. Относительно прочего дерьма. У них вполне здоровые отношения. Подстебнуть друг друга на заказе и сделать по-своему. Послать на хер копов и угнать их тачку. Поржать над говном, которое крутят по радио. Бывают и более изощрённые развлечения.

Например, после просмотра старых концертных записей Самурая Ви целый день восхищённо визжал, стоило только рокеру появиться в поле зрения. Пару раз – вслух. Например, Джонни приспособился материализовывать гитару и по-мудацки выдавливал из неё самые отвратительные звуки. Обычно – по ночам. Например, теперь у них был кот. Наглый, лысый, тощий и капризный. Например, у него в квартире появился постер с Джонни в полный рост. Правда, это хер знает чья была идея в итоге.

Например, когда Ви проверял оружие, напевая под нос бессмыслицу – неубиваемая привычка нетраннеров. Пальцы собирали гравированный Kongou, детали привычно оттягивали руку. В затвор – пружину выбрасывателя, гнеток вниз. Ударник – в канал затвора, предохранитель на место, спусковой крючок – в стойку.

– Джонни, Джонни, Джонни-бой… Дезертировал домой… Трахнулся с бабой, да не той…

Цапфу тяги – к спусковому крючку. Курок – к рамке. Пружина, затворная задержка, шептало. Возвратная пружина, затвор, предохранитель.

– Охуевший рокербой… Проиграл войну с корпой… Ни хера он не живой…

Сильверхенд выпустил ему в лицо облако вонючего цифрового дыма и переместился за спину:

– Ни мозгов, ни таланта. Пацан, как ты вообще слова складываешь в осмысленные предложения, хер поймёшь.

Магазин: подаватель, крышку на рёбра корпуса. Девять патронов – и готово. Мощный красавец. Не зря Ёринобу с ним носился столько лет, пока не отобрали.

– Нахуя ты не немой…

Джонни показал ему за спиной фак. Полный магазин с щелчком встал на место. Ви, не оборачиваясь, выстрелил назад через плечо – пуля прошла сквозь голову рокера навылет и застряла в стене. Их там не одна и не две. За стеклами авиаторов издевательски приподнялась левая бровь.

Очень здоровые отношения.

* * *

Например, после похода в Облака. Ви запомнил язвительное: «Только двое готовы для тебя ноги раздвинуть?» Ви затаил обиду и думал о мести. Случай представился очень скоро. И не где-то, а в собственной ванной. Когда зеркало отразило не его лицо. Не его руки. Не его волосы, плечи.

Мерк задумчиво изучил открывшуюся картину. Медленно повернул голову из стороны в сторону. Левой рукой коснулся щетины – и не ощутил ни металла, ни щетины. Усмехнулся и показал себе язык. Откуда-то справа раздался тяжкий вздох. Ви триумфально хмыкнул. Повернулся к зеркалу боком и придирчиво оглядел зад в кожаных штанах.

– 5 из 10. Плосковато. У меня лучше.

– Планируешь новые способы заработка? А не староват ли ты для этого? – огрызнулся Джонни.

– По сравнению с тобой столетним я сочная ягодка, – парировал Ви.

Бицепс у отражения был хорош – не придраться. Подмышки Ви тоже не брил. Осталось перейти к главному. Мерк подцепил низ футболки и медленно потянул её вверх. Показалась тонкая дорожка волос, уходящая в штаны. Плоский живот. Татуировка на талии справа. Чёрные волоски и родинки на груди. Жуткие шрамы на левом боку.

– Ну ладно, 6 из 10. Шрамы мог и свести. И грудные мышцы подкачать. Не впечатляет, – покачал головой Ви.

– Блядь, заканчивай это мудачество, – Сильверхенд начинал беситься.

Ви отбросил футболку в сторону и взялся за ремень.

– Погоди, самое интересное. Знаешь же: покажи мне свой, а я покажу тебе мой. А раз мой член ты уже видел… Я восстанавливаю справедливость.

С пряжкой вышло справиться быстро. Пуговица. Молния. Ви ехидно ухмыльнулся и пошло потряс задом: он умел быть тем ещё ублюдком. И успел только увидеть продолжение блядской дорожки и в остальном гладкую кожу, как его повело в сторону, мир перемкнуло – и вот в зеркале уже он сам.

– Хуй тебе, чумба, – издевательски выдал Сильверхенд.

– Ну вот как раз без хвалёного хуя, Джонни, 6 из 10 тебе, – удовлетворённо подвёл итог мерк, стянул джинсы и направился в душ. А рокер растворился в воздухе, раздражённо показав Ви средний палец. Ви посчитал это победой. А месть – свершённой. Хорошо – в холодных блюдах наёмник смысла не видел.

* * *

Например, после беседы с Пепе. Джонни ненавидел терять время. Не верил в сантименты. Ему до одури скучно. Настолько же, насколько не до скуки Ви с конструктом рокера в голове. Блядские силы энтропии.

На войне все средства хороши. Даже дешёвый говёный нуар. Хер знает, где Сильверхенд его подцепил. Небось, от какой тёлки. Но играть героя третьесортного бульварного триллера паршиво. Вдвойне. Потому что жизнь и без того полна тоски.

– Пепе привык выслушивать жалобы своих клиентов. Но теперь настал его черёд сбросить груз с сердца. История была стара как мир – неверная жена, в городе, где за каждым углом – сомнения.

Ви задумался. Смерил рокера взглядом.

– Закончил? Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться.

Сильверхенд исчез. Но явно не закончил. Стоило наёмнику пройти пару кварталов до работы Синтии, как тот вновь явил себя. В расслабленной позе и авиаторах. С неизменной сигаретой. Ухмылкой. И выяснилось, что триллер-то от первого лица.

– Я пришёл к указанному месту. Искал глазами женщину в розовом пиджаке – женщину с нечистым прошлым, – протянул Джонни.

– Так, остановись. Серьёзно.

Абсурдно, но Ви и правда искал глазами женщину в розовом пиджаке. Блядь. Теперь рокер не угомонится. Закончат они в ночи. Хотя сейчас полдень. Под проливным дождём. Пускай сейчас и ярко светит солнце. С сигаретой во рту и поднятым воротом пальто. Несмотря на то что Ви не курил, да и пальто не носил. Уходя вглубь города разбитых, сука, сердец. Наёмник едва усмехнулся.

Синтия не пряталась. Обнаружилась легко и быстро. Минуты за три. Как и сидящий около неё Джонни. Мерк вздохнул, закатил глаза.

– Это была она, женщина в розовом, разбивательница сердец, окутанная клубами сигаретного дыма. Я последовал за ней…

– …мечтая о том дне, когда рассказчик заглохнет к чертям собачьим.

Это не остановить. Возглавить тоже не выйдет. Пришлось смириться. Ви этого не хотел, но переиграть Джонни не смог бы. Может, нахер? Подойти к бабе, припугнуть и задать прямой вопрос? Частный детектив из него как семинарист из шпаны с Шестой улицы.

– Подобрался слишком близко. Едва не спугнул её. Следует быть осторожнее…

– Знаю-знаю, – проворчал наёмник.

Интересно. Надолго ли Сильверхенда хватит? Как быстро он сдастся? Что ещё есть в его арсенале? Проверка. Ви ускорил шаг.

– Слишком близко. Опять. Что-то тянуло меня к ней, как магнитом.

– Агх. Хватит.

Мерк вынужден был признать, что это забавно. Утомляло. Бесило. Не к месту. Но забавно. Он потом запишет это. Будет читать в старости внукам. Если доживёт. Если чип не сожрёт его мозг. Если он не обнулится при очередном сбое.

– Женщина оглянулась. Что-то тяжёлым грузом давило на неё. Возможно, то был мой пристальный взгляд…

– Продолжишь в том же духе, и меня, блядь, вырвет. Опиши это тогда.

Джонни в ответ поднял вверх большой палец. Лайкнул, мудак. Ви чуть не рассмеялся. Провалить задание из-за ржача – это было бы впервые. Хотя нет, был ещё тот просос с Джеки и доставкой. Пиздец они тогда проебались.

– Женщина проходит мимо босяка, огибает его по широкой дуге. Не хочет запачкать одежду. Её совесть и так достаточно нечиста.

– Ну правда, за что ты так со мной?

Ви наигранно вздохнул и состроил страдальческую рожу. Джонни весело оскалился. Синтия, качая бёдрами, переходила дорогу. Наёмник и его галлюцинация шли следом. Машины сигналили. Люди спешили фиг знает куда. Солнце светило. Найт-сити катился в пропасть. Чудесный день.

– Женщина скрылась внутри ветхого здания, готового рухнуть в любой момент. В воздухе тяжелой пеленой повисли зловоние и предательство.

– Бля… Может, и хорошо, что я скоро сдохну, – философски подытожил Ви.

Внутри их ждал невесёлый сюрприз. Шутки встали на паузу. Мерк у разных рипперов бывал, на разных креслах лежал. Но пластический хирург в такой дыре рано или поздно угробит пациента. Тем более, когда пациент на первом триместре.

Они с Джонни были солидарны: жизнь полна абсурда и драмы. Синтия любила мужа, а поговорить с ним не находила времени. На трах нашла. На подарки. На риппера. На работу. На грёбаные сигареты. На разговор – нет. Полный, беспощадный, всепоглощающий нуар.

Ви ненавидел такие ситуации. Чужие истерики выматывали. Страдания – тяготили. Он предпочитал простую работу. Пришёл, забрал, украл, вырубил, доставил. А не эту херню. Потому что разгребать – ему. Он не мог оставить всё так. Не дойти до конца. Закрыть книгу на середине. Никогда.

Конечно, наёмник выполнил заказ. Как и всегда – целиком. Вышел на улицу. Сел на бордюр. Вздохнул и набрал Пепе. Убедил его дать жене шанс. Любовь в Найт-сити, и прочая туфта. Которая как антикварный золотой имплант – дорого, а приткнуть некуда. Зато красиво. Наверное, в том и смысл. Красота ведь не увядает.

– Тишина мокрым покрывалом накрыла город, приглушая его крики. Время отдохнуть, подумал я. Время напиться, – стоящий рядом рокер флегматично затянулся.

Мерк поднялся на ноги и вызвал Porsche.

– Вот, так уже лучше. Наконец дельное предложение.

Ви усмехнулся. Это вам не вычурный манифест. Он пообещал себе это записать. По памяти. Надиктовать S2T вечерком. Пропустить через пару простеньких литературных ИИ. И выложить в сеть, подписав именем Джонни Сильверхенда. Найт-сити сойдёт с ума.

И правда. Кто сказал, что у них нездоровые отношения?


	5. .: 100 :.

Ви предпочитал держать Джонни при себе. Он рад, что когда-то Арасака вырубила все его импланты. Иначе их обоих бы уже спалили – во всех смыслах. Он рад, что у Милитеха достаточно проблем после зачисток их шпионов в Арасаке. Иначе его голова уже была бы на столе Лукаса Харфорда. Он рад, что в Кан Тао больше увлечены высокопоставленными сотрудниками Арасаки, а не сбежавшими технологиями с чужими энграммами.

Осмотрительность не мешала. В этом вопросе они с Сильверхендом были солидарны. Не высовываться до поры. Не привлекать излишнего внимания без надобности. Не отсвечивать больше необходимого. Срабатывало только не всегда.

Когда Виктор узнал про Джонни – первым – он был не в восторге. Но его больше волновала щепка, а не конструкт. И Ви быстро понял почему. Давно откинувшийся цифровой рокер с эго до Хрустального дворца – проблемно, но жизни не угрожает. Биочип, перепаивающий мозги – пиздец.

Когда Мисти узнала про Джонни – сразу после Виктора – она была заинтригована. Две души в одном теле, которые борются за контроль. Одна умрёт. Мучительно, медленно, в агонии. И это будет Ви. Неудивительно, что псевдоэндотрезин он получил от неё. Удивительно, где она его взяла так быстро.

Когда Джуди узнала про Джонни – из-за очередного грёбаного сбоя – она не поняла, что это значило. Очередная аномалия, каких в Найт-сити тысячи. Редактируя БД для Шельм, можно насмотреться и не такого. Начувствоваться на пару сотен лет вперёд. Наслушаться до изодранных барабанных перепонок. Поэтому Ви устроил её диван.

Когда Панам узнала про Джонни – потому что наёмник отрубился прямо у неё на глазах – она испугалась до чёртиков. А потом забрала его с собой. И стоило ему очнуться – устроила допрос. Дружеский, но ультимативный. Со всеми подробностями. Ви дал ей их достаточно, но не углублялся. А то она могла и силой чип выдернуть.

Когда же Бестия узнала про Джонни…

…Ви хотелось сдохнуть.

* * *

Начиналось всё очень неплохо. Очередной приступ чуть не обнулил Ви. Джонни притащил его бренное тело в Пасифику. В самый раздолбанный мотель Найт-сити. Они полюбовались на океан – великолепный. Пошутили про секс – смешно. В темноте номера поговорили про мексиканскую войну – уже без шуток. Мерк обещал убить Смешера. Сильверхенд обещал позволить себя стереть. Они достигли некоего равновесия. Баланса. Взаимопонимания и доверия.

Хуй там. Тот, кто сказал, что мертвецы сказок не рассказывают, безбожно пиздел.

И теперь наёмник лежал на задрипанной кровати и пялился в грязный потолок. Тянуло блевать – и не впервые, судя по вкусу во рту. Болели костяшки на левой руке. Саднило скулу. Биомон истерил и выдавал данные о перезагрузке систем. В горле хрипело как у припадочного. Внутри черепа крысы грызли мозг, визжали и скрипели коготками.

Бестия смотрела на него с жалостью. Он не мог её винить. Зрелище он наверняка представлял жуткое.

– Поверить не могу, что этот больной ублюдок сидит у тебя в голове.

– Уж поверь.

– Я позвоню, как узнаю что-то про Эбунике.

Память отрывками вернулась секунд за пять до её ухода. Счастье, что не раньше. Ви предпочёл бы забытье. Old Fashion на текиле – в Посмертии. Неплохой виски – у Райдера. Игла на коже – татуировка. Сигареты – одна за другой.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Ви свесился с кровати и его, наконец, вырвало.

Какой-то клуб. Какая-то стриптизёрша. Какие-то таблетки. Он пьёт с кем-то на спор. Он бьёт кому-то в лицо. Он ждёт кого-то у заднего входа в клуб. Руби Коллинс, её звали Руби Коллинс. Они едут на машине. Его левая – металлическая – рука у неё под юбкой. Правой он тушит окурок о приборную панель. Она пишет что-то для него, сидя у перевёрнутой горящей машины, испуганная, в шоке, а он смотрит на неё и ничего не чувствует. Он на мосту говорит: «Привет, Найт-сити!»

Его снова вырвало.

– Больше, блядь, никогда. Понял? Мудила, – выдавил Ви.

Злиться не на кого, кроме себя. Сам повёлся. Сам поверил. Почему-то решил, что в Микоши мудаков лечат, а не калечат. И получил закономерный результат. Теперь валяйся в вонючем номере мотеля и наслаждайся. Реальность решила повернуться к нему лицом. Мерк умирал, выплёвывая содержимое желудка, схаркивая лёгкие. Рокер оживал, хлеща алкоголь вперемешку, заедая его наркотой.

Ви вколол себе отскок. Подождал, пока мир, скрипя, встанет на место. Спустил ноги с кровати. Сильверхенд сидел на столе напротив, невозмутимый и непогрешимый. Его вид вызывал злость. Нелогично сильную, яростную. Авиаторы хотелось с хрустом сломать. Врезать по едкой улыбочке. Приложить лбом об столешницу до треска. Наёмник поднялся, провернул плечами и бросил:

– Пойдём.

* * *

Выяснилось, что у всех имелось мнение.

– Малец, ему нельзя протягивать руку. Он не по локоть её откусит, он тебя сожрёт целиком, ты понимаешь? В этом весь Джонни, – говорила Бестия, восседая на своём троне в Посмертии.

– Ви, я придумала для вас с Джонни расклад Таро, заходи как-нибудь, если вам будет интересно. Может, ему понравится, – писала Мисти, ставя в конце странные каомодзи.

– Я всё понимаю, но этот биочип тебя убивает. Может, энграмма тебе и не враг, но уж точно не друг. У тебя осталось чертовски мало времени, – увещевал Вик, закручивая с тихим позвякиванием очередную хрень на какой-то очередной неведомой херне.

– Мы вытащим этого грёбаного террориста из твоей головы. Я обещаю. Мы найдём способ, Ви, – настаивала Панам, обустраивая новый лагерь Альдекальдо.

– Это нелегко, наверное. Не представляю, как ты справляешься. Если тебе нужна помощь – я всегда рядом, ты же знаешь, – ободряла Джуди, рассматривая свои ладони.

У всех имелось мнение, и все хотели им поделиться. А вот Ви не хотел ни делиться, ни слушать. У него много незаконченных дел и нет даже лишней минуты. Эффективность – его новое кредо, а задушевные беседы как-нибудь в другой раз. Он расслабился, и теперь навёрстывал. Пока их не занесло на Эбунике.

Пока мимо не пролетела пуля из полуавтоматического титанового Малориана 3516. Пока он не услышал Грейсона. Пока он не узнал, как умер Джонни. Пока не получил координаты, куда скинули его труп полвека назад. Оказалось, увидеть в чужой голове – одно, а услышать собственными ушами – совсем другое. Едва сдержавшись, Ви забрал ключ от контейнера, а потом ему снесло все стопари в больной голове, и он наплевал на данное обещание, разряжая в бессознательного Грейсона все оставшиеся в Малориане патроны. Будто нырнул под поверхность ледяной воды. Как у мудаистов. С тем же эффектом. Он уверен, Джонни было, что сказать. Про принципы и прочую херню. Но тот молчал. Молчала и Бестия.

И позже он бы подъебал Джонни касательно его тачки. И обязательно это сделает – потом. Возьмёт текилы, сядет за руль серебристого Porsche 911 почти столетней давности, и они всласть попинают эго друг друга. Ви назовёт машину детской, бабской, игрушечной, и поржёт над тем, насколько смешно рокербой в ней смотрится, будто куколка. Джонни ответит, что ему никогда не надо было компенсировать размером машины отсутствие других размеров, обвинит в профанстве и пошлёт его в жопу. Потом.

Потому что сейчас, сжимая руль и направляясь к Пустошам, у Ви не было для этого ни слов, ни желания. Он слушал голос Сильверхенда и думал про двадцать третий, Бестию, Смешера, Арасаку. И Найт-сити, который возвышал и низвергал кумиров, сжигал их в ничто и избавлялся от остатков как от мусора. Повезло, если тебя потом найдут на кладбище. Люди до сих пор писали «Где Джонни?». Блядь. Поищите за городом в дерьме полувековой выдержки.

Он же Джонни мать его Сильверхенд. Для него всё должно было закончиться не так. Не на нефтяных полях Пустошей.

Они сели на какие-то жестяные листы. Ви смотрел на Джонни и ощущал, что того крыло. Что у него оставались иллюзии, в существование которых он не верил. Теперь же их осколки хрустели в пальцах. Трещали под подошвами ботинок. Что быть легендой – это быть никем. Пустые слова, бесполезный пафос. Гонка, в которой ты всегда проиграешь. Что, умирая, надо умирать до конца. И нет старого и нового тебя, всегда есть только ты.

«Здесь покоится Джонни Сильверхенд». И – что?

Легенда Найт-сити – конечно, только это ничего не изменило. Город полон живых и мёртвых легенд, которые шли по головам или продались корпоратам. И Ви был на том же пути, хотя не уверен, что сможет пройти его конца.

Террорист и сволочь – нет смысла врать. Джонни мудак, манипулятор, самовлюблённый эгоист. Но не сволочь и не террорист. Ви был на его месте, примерил его неудобно сидящую шкуру и ясно видел разницу.

Рокер, который не сдался – разумеется, но это ни на что не повлияло. Фанаты нашли новых звёзд, Арасака пошатнулась, но стояла на месте, Найт-сити уснул, не успев раскрыть глаза. Блядские силы энтропии – рокербой с серебряной рукой: три – ноль.

Дела минувшие, кому они нужны? Какой в них прок? Город перемалывал всё, до чего проникал его неоновый свет. Важно лишь то, что здесь и сейчас. Джонни получил ещё одну, пускай и дерьмовую, жизнь – и что он сделал? Кто он сейчас, в 2077-м?

«Человек, который спас мне жизнь».

* * *

Джонни просрал первый второй шанс. Ви дал ему второй второй шанс.

Потому что времени у обоих оставалось ничтожно ничего. И в конце пути одного ждало грёбаное ничто, а второго – жизнь с дырой в душе. Они ловили киберпсихов для Регины и сбежавшие машины для Деламейна. Спасали монахов в беде и прокатились на американской горке в Пасифике. Отбили Облака у Когтей и гонялись за преступниками из полицейской базы. Побывали везде – от клоповников и грязных подворотен до шикарных пентхаусов и закрытых клубов.

Джонни пренебрежительно относился к трупам. Не чурался подбивать Ви на мародёрство. Но обычным ещё живым людям – сочувствовал и хотел помочь. Не любил похороны и стрелять по мишеням. Хотел перемен – всем и каждому. Хотел ввязываться в любую непонятную хрень, встречающуюся на их пути. Хотел жить так, как мог. Влиять – хоть на что-то. Оставить след – опосредованно, написав руками мерка: «Здесь был Джонни».

В сети бурно обсуждали нуарный триллер «Этюд в розовых тонах» – они ржали как ненормальные. В новостях показывали сюжет о краже коллекционной гитары – они довольно ухмылялись. Продажного копа упекли в тюрьму, обнаружив пропавшие с камер записи – они выпили за это. На рекламных щитах красовалось лицо Джефферсона Пералеса – они отворачивались и дальше занимались своими делами.

Джонни просил о свидании с Бестией.

Джонни просил о встрече с Керри.


	6. .: 101 :.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пришла пора... Я не знаю, что произошло в мозгах у моего Ви при виде Керри, но вот так XD И да, это не конец.

Первый раз Ви видит Керри вживую, когда их лица – на расстоянии десяти сантиметров. У того яркие глаза. Он пахнет виски и сандалом. Им хочется напиться. Его губы кривит усмешка. Она должна быть горько-сладкой на вкус. Голос звучит хрипло и неровно. Будто эквалайзер в груди. А потом рокер уходит, и у Ви разве что не искрит в мозгах. Стройные ноги, маленькая задница. Гладкая кожа – ни одного лишнего волоска. Поджарое тело. И походка – небрежная, изящная, как у хозяина мира. Когда мерка болтало по воспоминаниям Джонни, всё ощущалось иначе, не так остро, а сейчас золотые импланты на горле так и хочется сжать, лизать, кусать. С нажимом провести по татуировкам на руках, смять шёлк халата, сдавить талию пальцами. Нагнуть рокера здесь и сейчас.

В общем, у Ви рвёт крышу от Керри Евродина.

Вот только напротив сидит Сильверхенд. Который всё видит и подмечает. И сразу пресекает предложение Керри присоединиться к нему на огромной кровати. Что будет для них обоих значить секс с музыкантом, Ви не понимает. Так что он проявляет недюжинную силу воли и ведёт себя паинькой.

Звонит Нэнси/Бэс. Вытаскивает её из мальстрёмовского дерьма, в которое она вляпалась по кончик любопытного носа. Едет к Дэнни и посылает нахуй Генри, потому что терпеть таких ублюдков не может. Заглатывает псевдоэндотрезин до появления Керри и приходит в себя, только когда сидит за барной стойкой с трещащей головой и саднящими пальцами.

И понимает три вещи. Первое – от запаха кожаной жилетки и разогретого выступлением тела рокера член встаёт на счёт раз. Второе – попытка самоубийства нихера не пиар. Третье – Джонни насрать, переспит он с Керри или нет. Потому что теперь это уже ни на что важное не повлияет. В своей мудацкой мудрости Сильверхенд прописал другу пинок невыверенной силы в правильном направлении – и доволен.

Доволен тем, что Кер пишет новую песню. Тем, в какую сторону он стал меняться. Тем, как тот разбирается с грузовиком. Они втроём смотрят на полыхающее оборудование Us Cracks, и это даже мило. Так безобидно. Так старомодно. Так по-рокерски. Они удирают от копов на раздолбанной тачке, которую Евродин не пойми на какой помойке нашёл, и хохочут. Одному просто нравится гонять. Второй просто очнулся.

Керри – простой мужик с простыми заморочками. Им руководят понятные мотивы: деньги, жажда признания и страх. О чём Ви ему и сообщает за стаканчиком кофе. И не сообщает, что делит с ним чувство вины за смерть друга. Это им обоим лишнее. Евродин, может, и не легенда Найт-сити, но уж точно возлюбленный городом кумир. Тот, кто зубами вырвал себе место на вершине Олимпа и теперь боится с него скатиться, вряд ли хочет вспоминать, через какое дерьмо пришлось продираться, на что наступить, чем расплатиться.

Когда пару дней спустя они вламываются в гримёрку Us Cracks, Ви спокоен. Керри размахивает пистолетом и тычет им в лица трёх старлеток в ярких купальничках. Затирает про смыслы. Кричит про справедливость. Но он ничего не сделает. Потому что Керри – не Джонни, не Бестия и не Ви. Он не убийца. Он бешеный рокер в пластиковом мирке lazrpop, и это чертовски возбуждает. Мерк знает – они трахнутся. Не сейчас, не здесь, но этот момент настанет. Он чувствует это всем звериным нутром. И Ви готов ждать. После поездки на нефтяные поля к нему вернулось равновесие, и он заново вспомнил, что такое терпение и неизбежность.

Кер зовёт его в закрытый клуб – не вопрос, Ви приедет.

Кер вытаскивает его к сцене – без проблем, Ви подойдёт.

Кер изливает душу на террасе ресторана – конечно, Ви слушает.

Они движутся по орбите. Всё ближе друг к другу. Пока не вместе, но скоро. И целомудренный поцелуй – лёгкий аперитив, который бьёт в голову не хуже запрещённых брейндансов. Кожа и сандал заполняют сознание. На языке – лёгкий привкус бурбона и табака. Звон золотых побрякушек – в ушах. Мягкие волосы ласкают пальцы. Тело горит, как от полуденного зноя. Сука, даже по росту они идеально подходят друг другу.

И можно сейчас у стеклянных перил опуститься на колени. И отсасывать Керри с упоением, пока тот смотрит на Найт-сити. Или утащить его на диваны за спиной. Сесть между ног. Расстегнуть молнию на кожаных штанах. И дрочить ему, губами на шее ловя вибрации от глухих стонов. Только мерк хочет не так. Он хочет больше. Всего: времени, возможностей, доступа.

Ещё никогда у Ви так не сносило башню от кого-то: хотеть настолько, чтобы ждать.

* * *

– Привет! Есть планы на вечер? Отмени, – как всегда быстро начинает Керри.

– Сделано, – так же быстро отвечает Ви.

Они с Джонни возвращаются из Пустошей. Позади скрывается лагерь Альдекальдо. Солнце сползает в сторону океана. Porsche с рычанием отмеряет километры. В последнее время мерк берёт из гаража именно его. Там с десяток других тачек. Несколько мотоциклов. Но это его машина. Во всех смыслах.

– Ха. Так. Гавань, четвёртый пирс, семь вечера.

– Буду.

Керри ждёт его на какой-то огромной яхте. Ви оставляет вещи в Porsche на пристани. Он уже видит, что ему ничего не потребуется. Только Малориан 3516 в кобуре да пара обойм. На всякий случай. Это же Найт-сити.

Сильверхенд исчезает с пассажирского сидения тачки со словами: «Теперь он – твоя проблема. Не моя».

Они отчаливают, Кер устраивается с гитарой поудобнее. Наёмник смотрит – и не может наглядеться. Пальцы рокера уверенно обхватывают гриф, лежат на деке, выстукивают какой-то ритм. Белая майка подчёркивает смуглость кожи. Тонкую талию. Черноту татуировок. Блеск каскада цепей на шее. Чёртовы импланты на горле.

Музыкант берёт первый аккорд. Где-то на самой периферии зрения проходит цифровая зыбь. Ви не обращает внимания. Он пытается вспомнить этот риф – и не может. Они выходят в залив, беседуют о жизненных витках и экзистенциальных кризисах. Керри играет так, словно гитара – часть его тела. Она не издаст лишнего звука в его руках. Струны отзовутся именно так, как ему надо. Каждая нота будет идеально на месте. Идеально громкой. Идеально чистой. В груди наёмника будто сжимается кулак, мешая вдохнуть.

Просто сейчас Керри прекрасен. Совершенен. И до одури желанен.

Особенно когда расхерачивает редчайшую гитару о палубу. Швыряет в залив – та пролетает над головой наёмника. Упругими шагами направляется внутрь. Сбрасывает с бара бокалы и бутылки. И предлагает присоединиться. Ви даже не задумывается. Вдвоём они разносят внутренности яхты в щепки. Кругом валяются осколки. Из стола торчит топор. Запах разлитого по тиковому полу алкоголя стоит дурманящий. Под ногами ломаются пластинки, доски, куски проигрывателя и кофемашины. Сердце гулко бьётся где-то в горле, в ушах шумит океан.

Они целуются – на пробу. Сдерживаясь. Проверяя, к чему каждый готов. В одной ли они точке, на одной ли странице. Керри усмехается, отходит на два шага и прогибается так, что у мерка мысли выбивает из головы. Призывно звенят украшения. Пальцы в золотых кольцах ложатся на пряжку ремня. Жар расползается под кожей подобно перегретым нанитам. Ви не надо повторять дважды. Даже один раз – уже чересчур.

Они трахаются на раздолбанной яхте, как завоеватели – на полученной добыче. Будто сорвали большой куш. Освящая пламя, пожирающее дорогую обивку диванов, своим соитием. Провожая кичёвую, безвкусную посудину в последний путь. Они толкают и кусают друг друга, рычат, и Керри улыбается как умалишённый. Как встрёпанный, яростный полубог. Устраивается сверху и тянет Ви за волосы назад. Сжимает коленями его бёдра. Берёт то, что хочет. Так, как обоим нужно.

Они драпают с лодки. Ви успевает подхватить штаны и кобуру. Прыгают в прохладную воду залива и выплывают на берег, чтобы посмотреть, как идёт ко дну Симурай. Что за тупое название? Какому придурку могло такое прийти в голову? Только такой корпобляди как Ковачек, без сомнений.

– А если не рванёт?

– Бля, Ви, да я ж весь кончусь, если эта дрянь ещё когда-нибудь поплывёт. Забери свои слова обратно. Хотя, – яхта, наполовину ушедшая под воду, всё-таки взрывается. – Вот это охуенно.

Мерк и не думает спорить. Это и вправду охуенно.

– Тебя подбросить?

– Спрашиваешь. Я же видел твою тачку, Кер. А если ты мне ещё и душ одолжишь, я с тобой даже чпокнусь разок.

– Разок? – Керри поворачивается к нему и приподнимает бровь, ухмыляясь.

Знакомый огонь разливается по капиллярам, растекается по телу. О нет, не разок.


	7. .: 110 :.

Rayfield Керри – просто мечта. Ви забрасывает штаны и Малориан в багажник. Автопилот везёт их на виллу в Норт-Оук. Они сидят на заднем сиденье лицом друг к другу. Из минибара возникает бутылка виски. Мерк делает небрежный глоток и передаёт её рокеру. Керри закидывает ногу ему на бедро. Улыбается лениво. Гладит себя по горлу, проводит по груди, прессу. Ви наблюдает, не отрываясь.

Как скользит по нему жадный взгляд. Как приопускаются веки, подведённые чёрным карандашом. Как чаще становится дыхание. Как музыкальные пальцы ласкают чувствительную кожу внизу живота. Как тягучее становятся движения. Рокер наслаждается моментом, собой и им. Он не торопится и не медлит. Ви – будто центр его желания.

За окном мелькают огни. Золотые импланты на груди Кера играют в их свете. Мерк решает, что насмотрелся. Хватит. Он кладёт руку на тонкую щиколотку и с силой дёргает рокера на себя. Тот проезжается по сиденью, втягивает с шипением воздух сквозь зубы, когда сталкиваются их бёдра. Ви не спеша толкается вперёд. Его член трётся о гладкую промежность Керри, задевает мошонку. Мерк наклоняется вперёд и опирается на вытянутые руки, плотнее вдавливаясь тазом в горячее тело под собой.

Рокер усмехается, кончиками пальцев обрисовывает мышцы на плечах и бицепсах наёмника. Облизывает губы и видит, как расширяются от возбуждения зрачки Ви. До виллы от силы минут семь. Они должны дотянуть.

Машина останавливается в гараже. У Ви абсолютно ошалелые глаза, из груди рвутся короткие вдохи. Керри выкручивается из-под него – и ржёт от его недовольного ворчания, заходя в дом. Мерк бросается за ним, нагоняет почти мгновенно. Толкает к огромному столу – рокер ударяется и рычит от боли. Ви падает перед ним на колени. Впивается зубами в тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Глубоко затягивается запахом чужого возбуждения и быстро и глубоко заглатывает тёмный член, сосёт остервенело, отчаянно. Кер хватает его за волосы, сжимает так, что в уголках глаз скапливаются слёзы, и хрипло стонет, расставляя шире ноги, притягивая голову наёмника ближе к паху.

Однако у Ви другие планы. Он выдирается и отходит на пару шагов. Кер ещё не опомнился. Он поверхностно дышит и не видит ничего перед собой. Ви впитывает его – такого. Затем отворачивается и уходит в душ.

Он успевает включить воду, когда ему прилетает звонкий и сильный шлепок по заднице.

– Вот сучонок, – выдыхает рокер.

Они дрочат друг другу, стоя под каскадом мягких струй. Наконец целуются так, как хотелось раньше: мокро, алчно, наслаждаясь вкусом друг друга, дыша общим воздухом, слизывая капли воды с чужих и своих губ. Игры на время отходят на второй план, здесь и сейчас – только их тела, их руки, их языки и ни одной мысли. Керри кончает первым, Ви – следом.

Они заказывают какой-то фастфуд. Обсуждают Ковачека и потонувшего Симурая – пятьдесят четвёртый уже на месте событий. Не одеваются. Едят на барной стойке, стоя рядом, запивая картошку фри дорогущим виски с содовой и льдом. Разговаривают ни о чём: новости, кино, тачки. На фоне орёт рок. Ви касается самурайской татуировки на правой руке музыканта, обводит её неспешно пальцами от запястья до плеча, ключицы, груди, соска. Впечатывает Керри в столешницу, трётся о его щетину, сжимает зубы вокруг золотых линий имплантов на шее. Вылизывает едва заметный шрам в уголке губ. Гладит талию и крепкую спину.

Керри царапает его ногтями, заставляя втянуть воздух от внезапной боли, и отталкивает к диванам. Садится сверху, прижимая руки мерка к телу коленями, и кладёт ладонь ему на горло, чуть сдавливает. Ви рычит в ответ. Рокер улыбается и ловит пальцами его соски, с нажимом оглаживает грудные мышцы, невесомо щекочет живот. Плавно ведёт бёдрами, возбуждая, распаляя. Улыбка переходит в триумфальную усмешку, когда откуда-то с пола выуживается почти пустой тюбик смазки вместе с пузатой бутылкой кашасы.

Наёмник сбрасывает Керри на низкий столик, тот довольно смеётся и делает несколько глотков. На пол с глухим стуком валится какая-то еда, несколько стаканов и пара босоножек на высоких каблуках. Ви выдавливает остатки лубриканта на пальцы, гладит ствол рокера, потом седлает его и с силой опускается на горячую скользкую плоть. Оба громко стонут, Ви добавляет пару матерных эпитетов. Внутри обдаёт жаром, обжигает с непривычки. Но ему насрать. Он хватает Кера за плечи и задаёт размеренный глубокий темп, отклоняется назад. Иногда дразнит, останавливаясь и будто разминая уставшие руки. Иногда почти выпускает из себя член, мелко покачивая тазом.

Им не надоедает. Керри откидывается назад и то начинает быстро подмахивать, сминая его зад и оставляя синяки, то наоборот складывает руки под головой и смотрит снизу, но одновременно – свысока. Ви хочет увидеть его в брызгах своей спермы. В белых каплях на смуглой, блестящей коже. Эта мысль доводит его моментально. И пока он протяжно кончает, рокер продолжает вбиваться в него, продлевая его оргазм, гонясь за своим.

После они допивают кашасу, берут из бара виски, и Керри, как обещал, показывает запись своего самого крутого выступления. Потом – ещё двух. Рассказывает, как поджёг номер в Денвере, как разнёс бар в Чикаго, как азиатские фанаты во время турне по Японии и Корее устраивали палаточные лагеря у отелей, где он останавливался. Немного – про Джонни и Самурая. Ви слушает, пропитывается его голосом и такими разными интонациями, упиваясь едва заметным филиппинским акцентом.

Керри Евродин на сцене не похож на того, который сидит рядом. Он взрывной, от него исходят почти реальные волны мощи и сумасшедшего драйва. Ладно, может и похож. Уже три ночи. Ви чувствует, как внизу живота шевелится желание. Последний раз. И пока рокер говорит о любимом ресторане в Лондоне, он смотрит на экран и гладит ладонью член.

– Ви, блядь. Ты серьёзно? Я тебе тут затираю про вкуснейший стейк, а ты не ценишь, – упрекает с ухмылкой Кер. – Я, между прочим, здесь.

– Ага. Просто не мог удержаться. Ты на сцене – секс.

– Да я и вне сцены секс.

– Абсолютно.

Наёмник всегда трахался редко, но залпом. Однако у него никогда не было **так** : хотеть до искр из глаз, до помешательства. Никогда так не сносило крышу. Он ставит Керри на колени и входит в него сзади под рифы Saints of Void. Тот тонко стонет, запрокидывая голову, растрёпанные волосы щекочут плечо. Ви целует его за ухом, подцепляет зубами золотую серьгу и тянет. Вбирает в себя запах его тела, солоноватый привкус на языке. Они двигаются в унисон, неторопливо, пока на фоне доигрывает Warrior's Prayer. На экране беснуется зал, бешено улыбается Керри.

– Погоди-ка, – музыкант вздыхает, вырубает систему. Слева жужжит проигрыватель. Из его динамиков раздаётся незнакомая мелодия. – Вот так. Идём.

Они продолжают на кровати. Оба уже немного сонные, но ещё не получившие всего от этой ночи. Рокер ногами обнимает талию Ви, манит в себя, на себя. Ерошит яркие волосы наёмника, оплетает плечи, прижимает ближе. Ви носом проводит по горячей щеке и двигается вальяжно, скорее лаская Керри изнутри, чем трахая. Они – в коконе запахов друг друга, стонов, вздохов, прикосновений.

Они заканчивают, лёжа на боку. Кер легко скользит внутри Ви, дышит ему в шею. Пощипывает губами левую лопатку и влажную кожу горла. Поглаживает таз и бёдра сильными пальцами. Ви подрагивает от каждого движения, постанывает, закрыв глаза. Его возбуждение тлеет где-то на границе сна, он уставший, довольный, расслабленный. И совсем не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось.

– Ну что, финальное соло? – шепчет рокер, крепко обхватывает его член. Оба уже знают, что нравится партнёру. За эти несколько часов они достаточно изучили тела друг друга.

Кер ускоряется, меняет угол проникновения. Ви выгибается, протяжно мычит и кончает. Чувствует, как внутри замирает член рокера, как растекается там мокрое тепло. И вырубается.

Где-то в глубине виллы проигрыватель крутит антикварный винил с роком конца двадцатого века.

* * *

Ви просыпается раньше. Потянувшись, целует первое, что оказывается рядом – солёное предплечье. Кер не реагирует. Он лежит на животе, раскидав в стороны руки и ноги. Голый и совершенный. Со всеми своими татуировками, музыкой, словами и амбициями. С седыми волосами и золотыми цепями. С обручальным кольцом на шее и россыпью веснушек на смуглых щеках.

Мерк встаёт, разминает плечи и шею, оглядывается. Вокруг – привычный бардак, а в воздухе ещё едва ощутимо пахнет сексом. Или так пахнет от него самого. Ви усмехается и идёт в душ. По пути подцепляет со стола кусок пиццы. Включает кондиционер для очищения воздуха. В зеркале в ванной видит себя – впервые за последние недели не в горячке, без загнанности во взгляде, без кривоватой болезненной ухмылки. Ещё не перепрошив его мозг, биочип уже почти перепрошил его самого. Сука.

– Кто же знал, что все твои проблемы от недотраха. Так бы сразу и сказал, – говорит Джонни.

Наёмник оглядывается на рокера и включает воду, ныряет под тёплые струи. У Керри все полки в каких-то баночках и бутылочках. Неважно. Он тянет ближайшую. Там что-то без запаха, и он смывает с себя пот, вздохи, поцелуи, сперму, прикосновения. Смывает охерительную ночь, чтобы вернуться в совсем не охерительный день.

Сильверхенд, запрокинув голову, ждёт. Ви выходит из-под душа и накидывает какой-то халат. Ткань скользит по телу так, что у него бы встал. Если бы мог. Он прислоняется к противоположной от Джонни стене. Шуршит вода, разбиваясь о кафель пола.

– Ты же не против, что я сплю с Керри?

– Ой да ладно. «Спишь» с ним? Ну, трахнулись разок, не рассчитывай на большее, – Сильверхенд всё также смотрит в потолок.

– Разок? Серьёзно? Не делай вид, будто тебя там не было.

Джонни показывает ему фак. Ви отвечает тем же. Они всё также не двигаются с места. Теперь смотрят друг на друга в упор.

– Знаешь, когда-то Керри чего только не придумывал, чтобы затащить меня в постель. Много сил и времени на это убил. Иронично, что благодаря тебе, он всё же получил желаемое.

– Оу вау, – сухо усмехается мерк. – Ты же в курсе, что мир не вокруг тебя вертится? Приходила такая мысль в голову?

– Хм. Неа. Это что-то новенькое, – будто удивлённо ехидничает рокер.

Ви качает головой и выходит из ванной. Выключается вода.

Где-то он вчера видел кофеварку.


	8. .: 111 :.

Время кончилось. Последняя песчинка упала на дно часов. Сбои шли один за другим невесёлой каруселью. Каждый следующий хуже предыдущего, дольше, больнее. Ви не брал больше заказов. Почти не отвечал на звонки и сообщения. Джонни мрачной тенью маячил рядом, курил и всё чаще молчал.

Их встреча с Ханако сложилась ожидаемо. Ви ощущал, как внутри разверзалась огромная жадная бездна ярости, ненависти, омерзения. И не мог понять, чьи же это чувства – его или Джонни. Кто из них хотел миром договориться и вытянуть больше деталей. Кого из них тянуло наизнанку вывернуться от ноктюрна Шопена в роскошном зале Углей. Кому из них представлялось, как от одного движения ломается, неестественно выгибается тонкая шея женщины.

Накрыло в лифте. Как цунами. Наёмник собирался сказать, что лучше сдохнуть, чем пойти к Арасаке, и Вселенная, видимо, его услышала. Потому что сила приступа не просто сшибла с ног, а выкинула в параллельную реальность. Как это выносил Сильверхенд, Ви не понимал. Тот явно имел высокий болевой порог, но это переходило все границы.

Он открыл глаза у Виктора. Лёжа в привычном кресле. Он никогда с риппером не расплатится. Рокер выхаживал на периферии зрения и требовал идти к Бестии. Вот только Ви не мог никуда идти. Эта адская мясорубка провернула его уже дважды. Следующего раза не будет.

* * *

Им предстояло принять непростое решение. Сильверхенд всё обрисовал верно. Как говорится, зрил в корень. Выложил все карты на стол. Не скрывал, что предпочёл бы сам.

Ви продаётся Арасаке с потрохами. Отдаёт всего себя в руки корпоратских мудаков, убивших Джеки. Ублюдков, обнуливших Джонни. Вверяет себя дьяволу в ёбаном обличии Ханако Арасаки.

Ви идёт к Альдекальдо. Доверяет счастливой звезде Панам Палмер. Они штурмом прорываются в башню. И смерть каждого из клана – на его совести. Его жизнь будет оплачена жизнями других. Возможно, что и самой Панам.

Джонни идёт к Бестии. Принимает удар на себя. Платит по всем счетам. Штурмует Арасаку вновь – и вновь ради кого-то. И уходит за Заслон, оставив Ви греться в солнечных лучах славы, как нагнувшего корпоблядей.

Мерк мог бы добавить ещё один. Они берут в руки Малориан, и всё кончается прямо сейчас.

Внизу шумел Найт-сити. Дышал, ворочался, тёк. Притягивал людей со всего НСША, кормил и поил их своим ядом – и больше не отпускал. Переваривал души и жизни, создавал героев из ничего и уничтожал их, резвясь. Он должен был вызывать отвращение и отторжение, но Ви почему-то любил его. Знал, как облупленного, и одним из первых сказал бы, что город – говно, а любому здравомыслящему человеку надо валить как можно дальше. Но от взгляда на неоновые огни и мегабашни, яркие вывески и пошлую рекламу в груди теплело. Он никогда не любил здешний воздух, а теперь не мог надышаться.

– А знаешь, есть ещё другой вариант, – Джонни сидел рядом и тоже впитывал виды НС.

– Выкладывай свой план, – устало сказал Ви.

– Это и не план вовсе. Ты берёшь самое мощное оружие, максимум патронов, закидываешься стимуляторами и заходишь через главный вход.

Наёмник вздохнул.

– А неплохо. Давненько я не пользовался парадными дверями головного офиса.

– Ви, это почти самоубийство.

– Зато с помпой. Сдохну, как крутой соло. Не самый плохой способ.

* * *

Ви думал, что всё оказалось прозаично и буднично. Логично. Совершенно спокойно. Как любой другой заказ. Как вечером сгонять за синтетической едой. Как ночью метнуться к дилеру. Ничего пафосного, никакого надлома. Он как обычно набрал под завязку скриптов и ингаляторов. Прихватил катану Сабуро – потому что это смешно – и Малориан Джонни – потому что тот врос в самое его естество. Десяток обойм, максимум гранат.

Он как никто знал, что после пяти минут разборок в главном холле оружия и патронов ему будет в избытке. Если они столько продержатся. Если новый приступ не потопит их в пучине цифрового мусора и визга. Если их не ждёт армия Арасаки. Если, в крайнем случае, Джонни успеет подхватить их тело. Мерк надеялся, что то уже достаточно настроено на рокера, иначе обоим пиздец.

И вечером Ви просто вошёл в двери, в которые входил сотни раз до того. Каждый день – скрипя зубами, давясь ненавистью и страхом. Заорала рамка сканера.

– Ну что ж, время развлечься, будто на дворе двадцать третий, – своим и не своим голосом сказал наёмник, вытаскивая пистолет левой рукой, а катану – правой.

И отстранённо наблюдал как их тело, всё ещё управляемое его волей, заливало кровью холл башни Арасака. Как оно уворачивалось от атак, проскальзывало за укрытия, вдохнув один максдок, проверяло, где следующий. В ушах стоял оглушительный гул, но не дрожали руки, не сбоил чип. Джонни ни на секунду не пропадал, ведя их от задачи к задаче, как гениальный, но мудаковатый стратег: лифт, карта доступа, засада, центр управления.

В какой-то момент Ви словил адреналиновый приход. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что скалился как безумец или киберпсих. Что надо только щепку вставить в разъём – и Альт зачистит периметр. И нет нужды марать руки. Но пока глухо не упало последнее тело, пока не стихли все звуки живого человеческого пребывания вокруг, он бешеной собакой носился по залу. Уничтожал любого, кто смел оставаться на ногах. Чувствовал себя всесильным. Поглощённый бойней, которую они устроили. Движимый инстинктами и животными чувствами.

Вся эта мощь – ослепляющей ледяной ярости, боли последних недель их существования, месива из страха, кошмаров, чужих воспоминаний и отчаяния – налетела на глыбу по имени Адам Смешер. И стёрла её в космическую пыль, передав привет от Джонни Сильверхенда. Большего в их истории ублюдок не удостоился.

Тридцать секунд спустя Ви, стоя на коленях, подрубил себя к Микоши и без сил скатился в охладитель. Последним, что он видел, был силуэт Джонни. Последним, что он слышал, стало: «Встретимся на той стороне».

* * *

Ви всегда считал себя человеком логичным. Он предпочитал путь наименьшего сопротивления, если ему давали такую возможность. Обычно – нет, но всё же. Потому он и стал раннером: зачем лезть на рожон, если можно решить тихо?

Сейчас же у него был выбор, а магия чисел – удивительная штука. Шесть месяцев в теле – и забвение. Либо – долгая жизнь для Джонни Сильверхенда и новая – для него самого. Шесть месяцев в лучах и огнях Найт-сити или вечность неизведанного за Заслоном.

Ви впервые за долгое время ощущал, что он - это только он. И решил удивительно легко.

Джонни говорил: «Думаешь, проблема исчезнет сама собой?»

Джонни спрашивал: «Что, придавило чувством вины? Решил лечь и сдохнуть?»

Джонни ёрничал: «Так боишься убить меня, что сам готов откинуться».

Джонни выводил: «Признаю, ты хороший друг, но мозгами явно обделённый. И за это время их не прибавилось».

Джонни вздохнул: «Я просто боюсь, Ви. За тебя».

А Ви стоял на мосту и смотрел на его мерцающий силуэт. На раненый взгляд. На отчаяние в морщинке между бровей. На бессильную злость. На яркие эмоции, мелькающие на цифровом лице. Джонни чувствовал глубоко. Ви точно это знал, потому что прожил и прочувствовал его сам. Всепоглощающая любовь и безграничная ненависть. Необъятная боль и бесконечная ярость. Верность – до края, до конца. Сейчас источник этого шторма – Ви. Сейчас это его ответственность. Мерк же не ввязывался в человеческие отношения. В жопу такое счастье. Но… Блядь.

Ви протянул руку.

– Прощай, Джонни.

Тот, помедлив, обхватил его предплечье. Молчал. Смотрел в ответ. Не отпускал. Ви подумал: «Времени в обрез». Ви подумал: «Главное, выберись отсюда». Ви вспомнил Джеки. Кое-кто сказал ему прощаться с теми, кто ему дорог. Ви решил: «Да к чёрту!» И резко дёрнул Джонни на себя. Ладонями поймал его лицо. Прислонился лбом ко лбу – нежно, осторожно. Закрыл глаза.

– Джонни... Не забывай меня. И не проебись, я тебя умоляю.

Они вздохнули – как один. Открыли глаза – одновременно. Ви дерзко ухмыльнулся – как когда-то Джонни. Джонни обречённо улыбнулся – как когда-то Ви. Граница между ними пала, но ни один не заметил. Они – единое целое, слишком большое для одного тесного тела.

Так что каждый пошёл своей дорогой.


	9. .: 1000 :.

Джонни сидит на краю колодца и смотрит на свои пиксельные красные руки. На них - не одна жизнь, но, сука, блядь, не так же. Не того, кто стал дорог. Кто таскал тебя в своей башке, но сумел не ненавидеть и не винить. С кем вы прошли через самое густое дерьмо Найт-сити и почти сумели выползти. Даже – почти чистенькими. И на этих руках теперь – его жизнь. Одна – из десятков тысяч. Но так ли важно число?

Жизнь одного, на которую он готов хоть сейчас променять свою. Будто он заслуживает такой жертвы. Будто в нём, Джонни Сильверхенде, есть что-то, что надо спасать. Будто он чего-то стоит в мире, в котором он – устаревшая модель. Смешно даже.

Он летит в бесконечный цифровой колодец и не хочет выплывать с обратной стороны. Не хочет возвращаться в это знакомое незаслуженное тело. Не готов быть ему единоличным хозяином. Слышать ставший родным голос и все фальшивые – свои – для него интонации. Ощущать пустоту там, где совсем недавно был кто-то.

И только бьёт внутри головы как набатом.

**"Не проебись".**

* * *

Он выбирается из башни Арасаки путём, который придумал Ви – через рабочий техгараж. Потому что корпобляди конечно же не хотят пускать обслуживающий персонал в главные двери. «Это портит им аппетит, видишь ли», – съехидничал мерк пару часов назад.

_Блядь…_

Джонни совершенно пуст, глух, отшиблен. Он не смотрит по сторонам, чтобы не видеть своего лица. Не издаёт ни звука, почти ничего не касается. Словно наркоман, чувствительный ко всему. Будто голый провод протеза, передающий пакеты нейроданных.

Вид серебристо-зелёного Porsche, скромно ждущего в переулке, отзывается сквозной вспышкой боли. Его – кого из них? – тачка. Раритет. По нынешним временам – антиквариат. Второй такой нет. «Садись, даже дам тебе порулить».

_Блядь!_

Стиснуть зубы. За руль. В трущобы. Запасная хата. Шаг за шагом. Не думать. Рано.

**"Не проебись".**

_ДА БЛЯДЬ!!!_

* * *

Он сидит на ступенях, подставив голову палящему калифорнийскому солнцу. Мечтает разъебать этот Колумбарий и весь ёбаный Найт-сити. Нажраться – текилы, виски, таблеток. Орать о блядской несправедливости, людской продажности и о том, что жизнь – болото соплей и дерьма. И он мог бы найти слова и средства. Он же Джонни мать его Сильверхенд.

И в итоге сдохнуть, как в двадцать третьем. Кто знает, может, тело Ви выбросят на тех же нефтяных полях. Объявят парня террористом и киберпсихом. Размажут по новостям и выплюнут через неделю бесформенной безымянной кучей.

– А что, обнулились с разницей в полвека, а лежать будем рядом. Не самый плохой конец, а, Ви? Не всем здесь так везёт, уж мы-то с тобой в курсе.

Джонни просто хочет, чтобы от парня осталось хоть что-то, блядь! Хоть ёбаная ниша в ёбаном Колумбарии. Но не способен даже войти в его тень. Не может нормально попрощаться. Не готов отпустить.

– Тебя и так не забывают. Я задолбался уже не отвечать на звонки. Вечно ты, сука, лезешь, куда ни попадя…

Он обещал себе заботиться об этом теле. С возвращения не притрагивался к сигаретам. Разъебал все бутылки с алкоголем о стену. Не нарвался ни на одну драку. Столп, нахуй, общества. «Не проебись», – сказал Ви, и Джонни сделает всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы выполнить его просьбу. Если для этого нужно превратить тело мерка в храм, значит, так и будет. Сильверхенд умеет держать слово, которое дал.

Он до сих пор готов променять свою жизнь на его.

Он до сих пор будто ждёт, что услышит чужой голос в голове.

– Как конченый псих.

* * *

Джонни знакомится с соседским пацаном. Тратит неделю на изучение потолка в задрипаной хате, которую выбирал убежищем наёмник. Ещё две на то, чтобы продать все машины Ви и его арсенал, оставив только необходимое. Архангел, La Chingona Dorada, ARCH Nazare, Porsche, пара катан, некоторые шмотки и памятные сувениры отправляются на долгое хранение.

– Сколько ж хлама ты собрал. Я пиздец надорвался его вытаскивать и толкать, знаешь ли. Вот что я тебе скажу, парень. Если я что и понял, просиживая жопу в Микоши, так это вот что: нахуй это барахло не нужно. Голый родился и голый сдохешь. Все копят, сука, тонны бесполезной херни, хотя вся их жизнь помещается в ёбаную нишу 35 на 40 сантиметров.

Джонни в последний раз осматривает квартиру Ви. Где они впервые очнулись вместе. Где зачем-то завели кота. Где всегда царил странный бардак. Где жил друг, потому что, блядь, именно другом мерк ему и стал. Близким, родным, ебанутым, немного социопатичным. Зачастую видевшим его, мудака, насквозь. Вписывающимся в чужие проблемы, будто у него было на них время. Прущим к цели – и срать на обстоятельства. Сквозь боль от сбоев, отчаяние и вязкое болото Найт-сити.

– Блядь, Ви…

А чем же занят он сам? Изучает трещины в бетоне вокруг Колумбария, слушает скандалы соседей через три стены, считает изъяны на неровном потолке говёной хаты, жрёт фастфуд, крутит SAMURAI. Признайся хоть себе – ты катишься в ёбаную апатию, Джонни. _Нахера?_

* * *

С каждым проходящим днём дышать становится легче, а смотреть в зеркало – больнее. Ви больше нет, а его тело ни разу не храм. Как минимум потому, что оно имеет привычку посапывать по ночам. И голова иногда болит от яркого света, видимо, после выстрела ДеШона. Пальцы ноют, если играть на гитаре минут десять. Язык чувствительный – Джонни постоянно обжигается то кофе, то пиццей.

– Прикинь, подобрал тут паренька на свою голову. Наивнее тебя, хотя мне казалось, что это нереально. Вы бы нашли общий язык. Простой, как попсовые тексты, и прямой, что извилины у мальстрёмовцев. Но талантлив и схватывает мгновенно. Может, воспитаю талант, а?

Он уже и забыл, какой неудобной может быть физическая оболочка каждый день. Учится заново чувствовать мелкие детали, которые не нужны энграмме – голод, холод, натирающую обувь, пересохшие губы. Теперь это его тело, и оно такое, какое есть. Сильное, молодое, набитое имплантами. Неидеальное, но предельно дорогое.

Он сидит на автобусной остановке у Колумбария и вдруг понимает: нахуй всё. Не для того они с Ви прожили этот ад. И жизнь Джонни – болезненно взаймы – уже не только его. Так что нахуй. Пора закрывать лавочку. Валить из города. Он уже достаточно насмотрелся на потолок в комнате. На отражение в каждом встречном зеркале. На эти ёбаные трещины на асфальте.

– Я знаю очень много слов, Ви. И за свою жизнь наговорил всякого умного дерьма на три вперёд. Но то, что ты сделал ради меня… Я не знаю, как это назвать. «Жертва» нихуя даже не близко. Когда разменивают себя на того, кто этого не достоин – что это? Я не смогу забыть то, через что мы прошли. Я не смогу забыть тебя, Ви.

Они любили этот город. Они ненавидели этот город. Они умерли за него уже не раз. Отдали ему все, стали легендами, покорили самую высокую башню. Итог – один рухнул с небес в чистилище на полвека, второй растворился за Заслоном. Они больше не нужны Найт-сити и его жителям. Их списали, отправили в утиль, растворили в мареве жадности и насущных мелких проблем. Джонни признаёт закономерность результата, пускай эта несправедливость и отзывается тупой болью.

– Чёрт, почему я продолжаю говорить с тобой? Словно ты всё ещё рядом…

Он смотрит на ёбаный Колумбарий. Вдыхает сухой, грязный воздух Найт-сити. Принимает решение и подходит к автомату у остановки.

Он берёт билет на завтра.

Он не скажет: «Прощай, Найт-сити». Он скажет: «Иди нахуй, Найт-сити».


End file.
